


Охотник

by WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detectives, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: Гермиона сталкивается с неожиданным обвинением и неожиданным союзником.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Scabior
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Охотник

Утро Гермионы начиналось как обычно — кофе, поцелуй-на-прощание и завал почты на рабочем столе. Работа с бумагами, бесполезные консультации с министерскими юристами, обед, снова почта, бумаги и ответ из юридической конторы в Косом. Ее были готовы принять после окончания ее рабочего дня.

Мистер Гринхилл оказался намного полезнее своих министерских коллег. Они проговорили почти два часа, обсуждая тонкости законодательства касательно оборотней и домовых эльфов. Выходя из полутемного кабинета с удобными креслами, она решила пройтись по Косому — подышать свежим воздухом и уложить в голове разговор с мистером Гринхиллом.

Всегда оживленный переулок был пуст, немногие прохожие спешили домой в редком свете фонарей. Несмотря на конец октября, вечер был теплым, и она, скорее, по привычке поплотнее закуталась в темную мантию. Навстречу ей шли трое авроров — их она узнала по цвету мантий. Она улыбнулась, припоминая их лица в коридорах министерства.

— Мисс Грейнджер? Опустите, пожалуйста, палочку на землю.

— Что? — растерялась Гермиона.

— Ваша волшебная палочка. Опустите ее, пожалуйста, на землю. У нас есть ордер на ваш арест.

— Это какая-то ошибка, — в замешательстве произнесла Гермиона и, медля, достала палочку.

— Экспеллиармус! — Была такая форма вежливости у авроров, озвучивать именно это заклятие. Ее палочка вылетела из рук и отлетела в сторону, на булыжники мостовой.

— Добрый вечер, — промурлыкал рядом с Гермионой знакомый голос.

— Отойди, Скабиор, мы первые ее нашли.

— Ну нет, — палочка Гермионы молниеносно метнулась ему в руку, и одновременно Гермиона почувствовала, как ее сзади схватили за шиворот, а потом резко потянули сначала вниз, а потом вверх в вихре аппарации.

Они оказались на окраине какой-то деревушки. Скабиор бросил на землю ее министерское удостоверение и, взмахнув палочкой, сжег его. Значит, ей не показалось: во время аппарации он действительно обшарил ее карманы.

— Есть еще что-то, на чем может быть следящее заклятие? 

— Нет, — Гермиона потрясенно помотала головой.

И снова вихрь аппарции. Они очутились в темном закутке, похожем на прихожую. Скабиор прошел вперед в темную комнату, освещенную лишь лунным светом, и скрылся за поворотом. Гермиона видела очертания мебели в просторной комнате и далекие огни города. Что-то зашуршало, и вспыхнул приглушенный свет.

— Располагайся, — Скабиор протянул ее волшебную палочку и махнул рукой в сторону не то дивана, не то стоявшей напротив него огромной кровати. Гермиона предпочла диван. Старый, с темной потертой обивкой, он был похож на тот, что стоял в гостиной на площади Гриммо. Он был повернут спина к спине с большим деревянным комодом, и ей пришлось сесть вполоборота, чтобы видеть Скабиора, который что-то делал на кухне.

Гермиона огляделась вокруг. Это была неожиданно уютная просторная комната. Почти треть потолка по всей длине была стеклянной крышей, переходящей в окна — должно быть, с утра здесь много света — и была похожа на мансарду где-то в Лондоне. Негромко шипел газовый рожок на стене, освещая кухню — вдоль стены до самого окна были деревянные шкафчики и старая черная газовая плита посередине, возле которой стоял Скабиор. В центре комнаты был тот самый диван, на котором сидела Гермиона, низкий столик и кресло с правой стороны. Она старалась не смотреть на не застеленную кровать напротив. Та прижималась спинкой к стене напротив кухни, притягивая взгляд темно-бордовым постельным бельем. Чуть правее белела ванна посреди большого закутка, который не было видно со стороны двери, и темный платяной шкаф, как и кровать, прижавшийся к стене.

— Что это было? — Гермиона настороженно смотрела на Скабиора, сжимая палочку на коленях. Она все еще была растеряна и шокирована происходящим.

— На тебя пришла ориентировка, — беспечно пояснил Скабиор.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— За небольшую плату я, как и другие, получаю ее копию. — Он улыбнулся.

— И в чем меня обвиняют? — нахмурилась Гермиона. Это было настолько нелепо, дико, что... Боже, должно быть Рон уже знает и места себе не находит от ее исчезновения! Она уже привыкла к мирной жизни. Спокойной, размеренной, предсказуемой, той, о которой она думала, что мечтала.

— Кража у чистокровных через домовиков.

Гермиона не могла поверить своим ушам.

— Притянуто за уши, — согласился Скабиор. — Если, конечно, ты не... — он вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Нет, конечно! — рассерженной кошкой фыркнула Гермиона.

— Тогда через пару дней твоим друзьям удастся снять с тебя обвинения. — Он задумался. — Ну, может, через три. Тебе стоит пока переждать у друзей, у которых тебя не догадаются искать. Если ты не предпочитаешь уютную камеру, конечно.

— Ты имеешь ввиду здесь? — скептически произнесла Гермиона. Скабиор рассматривал ее с нескрываемым интересом. От его пристального взгляда становилось немного неуютно. Как в свете софитов на сцене.

— Или в маггловской гостинице.

— Почему они не придут сюда? Они же видели тебя.

— Они не знают, где я живу, — ответил Скабиор, достал небольшой черный котелок и, налив в него воды, поставил на огонь.

— Разве у тебя не будет потом проблем? — удивилась Гермиона.

— Скажу, что я безумно в тебя влюблен, красавица, и решил погеройствовать, но ты испугалась, оглушила меня и сбежала, — он открыл дверь стоявшего боком металлического холодильника и достал кусок мяса.

Холодильник выглядел довольно старым — с округлыми, обтекаемыми боками и вытянутой ручкой на двери. Гермиона заметила валяющуюся на полу вилку — похоже, он не был подключен и выполнял роль шкафа с заклятием охлаждения, как и в доме Уизли, только там это был обычный деревянный шкафчик.

— Слизеринец? — Скептично хмыкнула Гермиона. Она убрала палочку и забралась с ногами на диван, все так же сидя полубоком.

— Я гриффиндорец, — легко парировал Скабиор.

«Да ладно!» — чуть не воскликнула Гермиона, пораженно глядя на стоявшего к ней спиной Скабиора, нарезавшего мясо.

— Как ты стал егерем? — с любопытством спросила Гермиона. Такая трансформация не укладывалась в ее голове.

— Охотником за головами? — переспросил Скабиор, уловив нотки осуждения в голосе Гермионы. — Не поверишь, в этом нет ничего противозаконного. Я работаю на министерство, ловлю тех, кто официально числится в розыске и сдаю за вознаграждение. Точно так же, как и авроры — они получают ту же плату. При этом мы можем сдавать пойманных третьим лицам, если они больше платят, закон не запрещает этого. Тем более, часто нас нанимают как детективов для расследования, — он закинул крупно порезанные куски мяса в котелок и, чиркнув спичками, зажег огонь под чайником.

— Тогда почему ты не пошел в авроры?

— А зачем? Свободный график, меньше правил. К тому же, самые интересные дела достаются вовсе не аврорату, — в нем было столько непринужденного веселья, даже некоторой развязности, что Гермиона окончательно расслабилась.

—Как ты меня нашел? — спросила Гермиона, под мерный стук ножа. Ей не хотелось искать другое место, в конце концов, она и правда может найти гостиницу позже.

— Удача, — улыбнулся Скабиор и видя, что Гермиона ему не поверила, добавил: — Просто повезло. Случайно увидел, как ты выходила от Гринхилла.

— Почему помогаешь? — сейчас она не чувствовала от него опасности.

— Ты мне нравишься, красавица, — просто ответил Скабиор, улыбнувшись через плечо.

— В прошлый раз ты сдал меня Беллатрикс, — скептично заметила Гермиона.

— Ну, ты же не попросила меня не делать этого, — парировал Скабиор.

Это, естественно, даже не приходило ей в голову.

— Да вам даже не заплатили, — подколола Гермиона.

— Почему? Малфои все выплатили, — пожал плечами егерь.

— Но мы же сбежали.

— Но мы же вас доставили. А все остальное не наши проблемы. Репутация — дело тонкое. И хрупкое. — Он чистил картофель ножом.

— Почему ты не используешь магию? — Гермиона положила руку на спинку дивана и устроила на ней подбородок. Было что-то уютное в наблюдении за тем, как кто-то готовит.

— Мой профиль боевая магия, а не домашнее хозяйство, — насмешливо ответил Скабиор.

Она вспомнила Тонкс.

Скабиор с вопросительным выражением показал ей красный спелый помидор и она кивнула. Подойдя чуть ближе, он подкинул его так, чтобы она могла поймать, и вернулся обратно к плите. Помидор оказался вкусным, и ей, как в детстве, пришлось вертеться, чтобы не заляпать соком одежду. Она так увлеклась, что не заметила, как подошел Скабиор. Он протянул ей чистое полотенце и поставил на стол чашку чая на блюдце.

— У тебя есть сахар?

Идя обратно к кухне он взмахнул палочкой, и мимо него проплыла сахарница с воткнутой чайной ложкой.

Горячий ароматный чай, как и всегда, бодрил и успокаивал одновременно. Дарил чувство покоя повседневности.

— Ты оборотень?

— Нет.

— Но дружишь с Грейбеком.

— Ты про то, что он примерялся тебя укусить? — Гермиона кивнула. — Ты его внешность видела? У него определенно проблемы с личной жизнью, — он усмехнулся, — и, по-моему, он перечитал «Красавицу и Чудовище».

— А по-моему, он просто мудак.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Гермиона немного покраснела: обычно она так откровенно не выражалась при посторонних. Скабиор отвернулся, ничего не говоря, и она задумалась над собственным обвинением.

— И кому могло понадобиться меня подставлять? — пробормотала Гермиона. Их проект еще не вошел в активную фазу, его еще даже не одобрили.

— Ты очень далека от политики, зайка, — рассмеялся Скабиор, закидывая в котел какие-то специи.

Гермиона нахмурилась: он был прав. Она вытянулась на диване, размышляя над ситуацией.

После ее долгого молчания щелкнуло радио, стоявшее на кухне возле окна, по комнате поплыла музыка и ничего не значащая болтовня мага-ведущего. Все это как-то успокаивало, умиротворяло. Казалось, это обычный вечер, и ничего плохого, в общем-то, не случилось. Она достала бумаги из сумочки и погрузилась в работу, просматривала свои заметки, когда Скабиор поставил на стол две старые фарфоровые тарелки с густым томатным супом с мясом и крупными кусками картофеля и сел в кресло. Стол был довольно низким, и им пришлось держать тарелки на весу, чтобы было удобнее есть, но почему-то Гермиону это нисколько не смущало. Она чувствовала нотки корицы и перца во вкусном супе и чуть было не спросила про десерт, но Скабиор мог понять это превратно — или сделать вид, что понял так.

— Хочешь принять душ?

— Что? — воскликнула Гермиона.

— Я лягу на диване, а тебе постелю на кровати. Если хочешь, можешь принять ванну — там есть ширма. — Он встал и взмахом палочки развернул темную ширму, которая, повинуясь магии, растянулась на всю ширину от стены до стены, полностью закрывая ванную.

— А, да, — растерянно ответила Гермиона. У Скабиора проскальзывала та уверенная, что ему не откажут, манера говорить, которую она порой замечала у Львов. Это было по-своему мило, с какой-то искренней непосредственностью, если не сказать, доверчивостью к миру. Такие люди спокойно относились к отказам, словно это было неумолимое движение планет.

— Пижаму предложить не могу, — ухмыльнулся нахал.

— Жадный? — с сочувствием произнесла Гермиона. Она с неожиданным удовольствием включилась в эту игру.

— У меня ее нет.

За ширмой оказались туалет и широкая раковина с большим зеркалом, немного напоминавшие Хогвартс.

— Только не перемещай очевидные вещи!

Точно. Она бы сейчас машинально аппарировала зубную щетку из своей ванны.

— Хорошо!

Она включила воду в ванной.

— Я же могу отправить патронуса? — на всякий случай уточнила Гермиона.

— Да!

Она наложила заклятие тишины и создала патронуса.

«Со мной все в порядке! Все обвинения ложны. Целую,» — Гермиона взмахнула палочкой, отправляя сообщение в Нору.

Горячая вода дарила истинное наслаждение. Гермиона оставила палочку на бортике ванны и размышляла о том, что жилье Скабиора было очень уютным и по-мужски аскетичным, в нем чувствовался чисто мужской холостяцкий дух. Даже это не опущенное сиденье унитаза удивительным образом говорило, что здесь нет женщин. Что-то похожее можно было встретить в некоторых кабинетах министерства — или в том же кабинете Гринхилла — что-то настолько диаметрально мужское, что это просто магнетически притягивало. Только здесь оно не было жестким, как в кабинетах, а укутывало, как бархат. Ей показалось кощунственным собственное присутствие. Словно это была идеально выстроенная жизненная система, которую она — или любая другая женщина — могла нарушить своим излишне долгим и навязчивым присутствием.

Гермиона взяла пахнущее сандалом мыло. Собранные в небрежный пучок волосы немного намокли. Она усмехнулась: если это все, что у него есть, тогда понятно, почему у него такая пакля на голове.

Гермиона вылезла из ванны и, завернувшись в полотенце, размышляла что надеть. Обычные ее ночные рубашки не подходили сразу по двум параметрам: это очевидно и излишне сексуально. Пижама тоже была «очевидна». Шорты с топом, которые остались в Норе внезапно напомнили ей панталоны из кабаре, а эти коннотации были излишни. Тяжело вздохнув, она припомнила старую мамину ночнушку со старушечьими кружевами и, взмахнув палочкой, переместила ее. Не то чтобы она ей шла или сильно нравилась. Но именно этого эффекта Гермиона сегодня и добивалась.

Скабиор на диване читал старый фолиант в темном переплете, который Гермиона навскидку охарактеризовала как запрещенный. И точно, он поднял на нее задумчивый взгляд, закрыл книгу, взмахнул палочкой, и та исчезла.

— Не могу сказать, что тебе идет, — оглядел ее выбор Скабиор, подойдя ближе.

— Поверь, я долго выбирала что надеть.

Скабиор пошел в душ, а Гермиона залезла под одеяло. В совершенной тишине она заснула, не дождавшись возвращения егеря.

Гермиона проснулась. Некоторое время она просто лежала, вспоминая события прошлого дня и смотрела на пасмурное утро за окном.

Скабиор спал под пледом, вытянувшись на диване. На нем была чистая белая футболка с черной надписью Black Stones — названием магической рок-группы — и клетчатые штаны со множеством молний. Все те же красные пряди в волосах и тонкий кожаный шнурок на правом запястье — его согнутая рука лежала на животе поверх сползшего пледа. В отличие от коренастого Рона, Скабиор был немного выше и уже в плечах. Он повел бровью и посмотрел на Гермиону:

— Доброе утро, красавица.

Гермиона неожиданно смутилась.

— Доброе утро.

Потянувшись, он встал и отправился на кухню. Когда Гермиона вышла из ванной, он молол кофе в ручной латунной кофемолке.

— Я могу сделать блинчики, — предложила Гермиона.

— Было бы здорово, — улыбнулся Скабиор, заваривая молотый кофе в чашках. Прихватив свою, он пошел в ванну, а Гермиона осталась наедине с поисками необходимых ингредиентов.

На столе рядом с плитой лежал свежий выпуск «Пророка», но ничего необычного в нем не было — все те же ежедневные новости.

Завтракать за журнальным столиком было непривычно: что-то такое вон из ее распорядка, вон из ее привычной жизни, как утро после хорошего вечера — она даже в мыслях не хотела употреблять «ночи» или другое слово на «с» — расслабленное, чуть задорное, неторопливое.

На столе рядом с ее чашкой осталось лежать серебряное кольцо Скабиора, поблескивая гладкими линиями. Отчего-то она запомнила его тогда, в лесу, когда их поймали. Такое бывает — какая-то дурацкая, неважная деталь врезается в память и так в ней и остается. Может, это было что-то, что выбивалось из образа или ей просто нужно было на чем-то сосредоточиться.

— Красивое кольцо, — она кивнула на голову оленя с ветвистыми рогами.

— Это кастет.

Она заинтересованно взяла артефакт и покрутила его в руках, но ничего не произошло. Скабиор протянул руку и, взяв кольцо, подул на него. Ветвистые рога оленя зашевелились, разрастаясь в одну сплошную шипастую полосу. Гермиона с интересом крутила кастет в руках, а потом подняла взгляд на Скабиора.

— Я тебя нанимаю, — отчетливо произнесла Гермиона. Скабиор удивленно поднял брови. — Если найдешь того, кто меня подставил, за один день, заплачу в два раза больше.

Скабиор довольно улыбнулся.

— Ты даже не спросила, что я потребую в уплату.

— О!.. — Лицо Гермионы удивленно вытянулось.

— Ничего, сочтемся, — весело ухмыльнулся Скабиор, забирая грязные тарелки и давая Гермионе время прийти в себя.

— Расскажи о своей работе в министерстве, — судя по изменившимся, деловым интонациям в его голосе, работа уже началась.

И Гермиона говорила. Говорила, говорила, говорила. Казалось, она разом рассказала все, что накопилось за эти полтора года.

— С чего ты взяла, что твоим эльфам нужна свобода? — Скабиор встал и достал бутылку огневиски, должно быть, не выдержав ее непрерывной болтовни об эльфах. Гермиона расстроилась: никто не выдерживал.

— А что плохого в свободе?

— Ты вообще понимаешь какие отношения между эльфами и их хозяевами?

Гермиона смотрела как он достает кофе и заваривает его по-ирландски — точнее, доливает в латте огневиски.

— Это что-то сродни симбиозу. Что-то более тесное и преданное, чем мы можем себе представить. Довольно жестоко разлучать их.

— А как же жестокое обращение с эльфами?

— Как и всегда, это частные случаи. Ты хочешь одной программой облагодетельствовать всех, но, милая, это тоталитаризм.

Гермиона еще не вела настолько содержательных бесед об эльфах.

— А что же оборотни? — с вызовом произнесла Гермиона.

— Ты их жалеешь, а они этого терпеть не могут.

Она вспомнила Люпина. И Сириуса Блэка — от того и правда трудно было добиться жалости.

— Им не нужна твоя жалость.

— А что же им нужно?

— Уважение.

Гермиона в замешательстве смотрела на Скабиора.

— И чем же плоха моя жалость?

— Жалость испытывают к тому, кого не считают равным. Сочувствие... Сочувствуют равным. А уважают сильного.

Гермиона молчала.

— Наверное, поэтому оборотни предпочитают темную сторону — трудно ожидать от Волдеморта сочувствия. Да и Пожиратели не склонны к жалости. Скорее, используют их, признавая сильные стороны оборотней и считая их полезными.

— Ты размышляешь как...

— Чистокровный? — криво ухмыльнулся Скабиор. — Есть немного. Послушала бы ты, что гонит Макнейр.

— Тот, который Палач?

— Тот, которой истребитель опасных существ. Тоже, кстати, работает на Министерство.

— Я знаю!

— Если ты про гиппогрифа Малфоев, то это курам на смех.

Скабиор поставил большую кружку с кофе на стол.

— Угощайся.

Гермиона взяла кружку, придерживая ее второй рукой и, подув на горячий ароматный кофе, попробовала. Получилось неплохо.

— И что бы ты предложил по поводу эльфов? — Гермиона с интересом посмотрела на Скабиора.

— Вам нужна система, по которой эльфы, которым нужна помощь, смогут к вам обратиться.

Гермиона задумалась. Эта мысль была одновременно проста и...

— Здесь нет камина, — заметила Гермиона. Вот что все это время казалось ей странным для дома волшебника. Некая деталь, которой не хватало.

— Нет камина — нет регистрации, — весело улыбнулся Скабиор. Вот как они не знают, где он живет.

Сидевший на другой стороне дивана Скабиор легко развернулся и лег головой на ее колени. Гермиона ошарашенно замерла с поднятыми руками от этой внезапной близости.

— Продолжай, — напомнил ей Скабиор. Он лежал, согнув колено и опираясь второй ногой на пол. Гермиона не знала, куда деть руки.

— Я же сказал, сочтемся — плутовски улыбнулся мошенник.

Сосредоточившись, Гермиона положила левую руку на спинку дивана, чтобы не касаться Скабиора, и попыталась продолжить.

— Я не могу, — в итоге беспомощно произнесла Гермиона. — Ты слишком близко.

Столь же легко Скабиор переместился обратно к противоположной спинке дивана и почти зеркально сел, согнув колено.

— Кто в вашем отделе необоснованно относится к тебе лучше всего?

— Что?

— Человек, который безосновательно к тебе доброжелателен. Люди иногда особенно милы с теми, кому делают гадости.

Гермиона растерялась припоминая всех сотрудников в отделе.

— Мистер Нельсон, пожалуй, — медленно произнесла Гермиона.

— Опиши его, — попросил Скабиор, прикрыв глаза.

— Немолодой седовласый волшебник. Один из старейший сотрудников отдела. Он... не знаю. Для всех остальных я как заноза в заднице, а он всегда так мил и доброжелателен. Как-то неестественно. — Она попыталась припомнить то чувство фальши, что всегда сопровождало их общение. Не то чтобы они часто общались… — Он занимается лицензированием ингредиентов.

— А, знаю его. Тот еще хрыч. Продажен до селезенки.

Гермиона пораженно посмотрела на Скабиора.

— Ты не знала?

— Нет, конечно!

— Надо к нему наведаться, — Скабиор встал и посмотрел на часы на полке, они показывали без двадцати час. — У вас обед с часа до двух?

— Да. Я с тобой, — решительно встала Гермиона.

Скабиор смерил ее нечитаемым взглядом.

— Хорошо. Только не надевай пиджак.

— Почему?

— Если хочешь пойти, нужно, чтобы ты выглядела не как обычно.

Гермиона оглядела свою белую блузку и прямую черную юбку.

— Можно? — спросил Скабиор занеся руки над ее волосами. Гермиона кивнула. Он растрепал ее волосы и прошел мимо. Кажется, ее сердце пропустило удар.

Скабиор надел уже знакомый ей жилет из плотной ткани, застегивающийся под горло, и кожаную куртку.

— Выглядит как броня, — пошутила Гермиона.

— Так и есть, — подмигнул Скабиор.

В прихожей вместо ее мантии он протянул ей свое пальто из грубоватой шерстяной ткани с удлиненной черно-белой елочкой. Она повернулась и увидела себя в зеркале — на нее смотрела незнакомка с растрепанными волосами в большом мужском пальто. Свободная и красивая.

Скабиор открыл глиняную банку и зачерпнул немного не то пыли, не то пепла и поднес руки к лицу Гермионы.

— Последний штрих, — он нежно провел шершавыми пальцами по ее щекам и подбородку и отряхнул руки. — А теперь заклятие для отвода глаз. — Он направил на нее палочку и замысловато взмахнул, а потом проделал то же с собой.

— Разве его накладывают на живых существ?

— Есть одна модификация, — улыбнулся Скабиор и притянул ее к себе за талию.

Они оказались в одном из самых дальних каминов в атриуме Министерства. Скабиор медлил ее отпускать, и Гермиона не дыша прижималась к его груди, упираясь рукой — не то чтобы оттолкнуть, не то чтобы ласково провести пальцами.

— Ни на кого не смотри, и они тебя не узнают. Подумают, что ты — это кто-то еще.

Они прошли к лифтам и остановились у всех на виду. Гермиона нервничала. Перспектива провести ближайшие сутки за решеткой внезапно оказалась так близка и реальна. Она встала лицом к Скабиору, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам.

— Вот он, — негромко произнес егерь. — Идем.

Он взял ее за руку и, как гончая, устремился вперед, вслед за Оскаром Нельсоном, немолодым волшебником, бодрым шагом направлявшимся к каминам. На мгновение Гермионе показалось, что они сейчас пройдут мимо зашедшего в камин Нельсона — Скабиор перехватил ее руку за запястье и одним резким, быстрым прыжком рванул, хватая Оскара за мантию. Тройная аппарация неслась и неслась слаженным вихрем, пока они все трое не оказались на пустыре — похоже, второй скачок аппарации принадлежал вовсе не Нельсону. Мгновение, и палочка Скабиора упиралась в шею Оскара Нельсона.

— Не дергайся.

Взмах — и его руки сжимают прозрачные, отливающие серебром веревки-путы.

— А теперь расскажи мисс Грейнджер, как ты воровал у нее под носом.

— Я не...

— Рассказывай! — Кончик его палочки впился в морщинистую шею Нельсона.

— Домовики. Домовики, которых направляли к вам по экспериментальной программе. Я просил их остаться.

— Дальше.

Нельсон молчал.

— Что ты использовал?

— Часы! Обычные часы на цепочке!

— Гипноз.

— Да, — выдохнул Нельсон. — Я говорил им, что это еще один тест ее программы. А потом они приносили мне все, что я просил. — Он зажмурился.

Гермиона пораженно смотрела на этого когда-то милого, немного неказистого волшебника в старомодной пыльно-сиреневой мантии. План был гениален: никто бы не догадался опросить домовиков об этапах тестирования.

— Кто еще участвовал?

— Никто! — поспешно пролепетал Нельсон. Излишне поспешно. Тонкое острие палочки еще глубже вошло в его шею.

— Меня поймали, — он зажмурился. — Честное слово, я не хотел подставлять мисс Грейнджер! Ее бы все равно оправдали!

— Через два дня, — произнес Скабиор и прищурился.

— У нее что-то взяли?

— Да, данные по нескольким домовикам. Я не знаю подробностей, — он безумным, блуждающим взглядом посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Кто тебя поймал?

— Малфой. Мистер Малфой. А-а-ай! — Палочка вошла еще глубже прежнего, опасно становясь стилетом, вгрызаясь в шею, и отступила. — Яксли, это был Яксли.

— Он в Азкабане! — воскликнула Гермиона.

— Его племянник, — он выдохнул, когда Скабиор наконец отпустил его шею. Тот задумчиво хмурился, приоткрыв рот.

— Напишешь в аврорате заявление по собственному желанию. Со всеми подробностями. — Нельсон в ужасе отрицательно закачал головой. — А то мы с тобой еще поболтаем. Ясно? — тот мелко закивал. — Не слышу.

— Хорошо, — срывающимся голосом произнес Нельсон.

Егерь посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Отправь своим друзьям патронуса. Скажи, что через пять минут мы будем в атриуме с тем, кто тебя подставил.

— Лучше в Косом. У Флориш, — Гермиона подумала, что Рон будет не в восторге от ее компании, а аппарировать с места в Министерстве проблематично.

— Как скажешь, красавица, — Скабиор достал палочку Нельсона и протянул ее Гермионе.

— Нельсон? — удивленно произнес Гарри, когда они втроем появились перед «Флориш и Блоттс».

— Скабиор? — удивленно воскликнул Рон, глядя на Гермиону.

— Он готов во всем признаться, — Скабиор толкнул Нельсона навстречу Гарри.

— Мерлин и Моргана! Гермиона, о чем ты думала?! Он наложил на тебя Империо?!

Скабиор улыбаясь пинал носком тяжелого ботинка тротуар.

— Я приготовил ужин.

— Дай мне минуточку, — попросила Гермиона и, ухватив за рукав Скабиора, отвела его в сторону.

— Ты справился за день.

— Хочешь оплатить заказ? — ухмыльнулся Скабиор. — Можешь меня поцеловать.

— Рон тебя заавадит.

— Это уже мои проблемы, — продолжал ухмыляться Скабиор. — Я буду скучать, Гермиона*. 

Ей понравилось, как мягко он произнес ее имя. Впервые за все время. Гермиона лишь улыбнулась в ответ.

Гермиона расчесывала волосы перед сном. Поздний вечер, она сидела перед туалетным столиком, глядя на себя в зеркало, пока Рон мылся в душе. Все было как прежде в ее нормальной, упорядоченной жизни.

— Боже! — Зажмурилась Гермиона. 

Внезапно она поняла, что именно Скабиор делал все это время: теперь Рон смотрелся всего лишь бледной тенью на его фоне. Она была поймана.

***

Это стало мучительным несоответствием в ее жизни. То, что раньше казалось уютной идиллией, стало капканом, и Рон это чувствовал. Они расстались, потому что Гермионе «нужно было подумать». Теперь она жила в небольшой квартирке в Косом с полным одиночеством по вечерам.

— Мне передали, что ты просила к тебе зайти, — как и всегда, Скабиор появился неожиданно.

Гермиона подняла глаза от бумаг. Скабиор сидел на краю ее рабочего стола.

— Да. Хотела узнать, ты был серьезен, когда говорил, что я тебе нравлюсь?

— Более чем.

— Я рассталась с Роном.

— Значит, я могу пригласить тебя на свидание, — ухмыльнулся Скабиор.

Гермиона медленно кивнула.

— Сегодня вечером? — как всегда, скорее утвердительно произнес Скабиор.

— Да.

—Ты заканчиваешь в шесть.

— Угу, — Гермиона смотрела ему в глаза.

Он замер, чуть прищурившись, глядя на Гермиону, и сердце ее пропустило удар.

— Я зайду за тобой, — закончил Скабиор, и ее сердце пустилось биться вновь.

— Хорошо.

Гермиона опустила взгляд, подумав, что, кажется, она затеяла какую-то опасную игру.

Он легко, по-кошачьи соскочил со стола.

— Тогда до вечера. Красавица.

Они гуляли по центру маггловского Лондона, болтая, среди темных, бликующих от дождя улиц. Гермиона наслаждалась яркими огнями города, по которому, оказывается, очень скучала. Небольшой уютный ресторанчик с ужином среди огней неоновых вывесок в огромных окнах, мягкий смех и это бархатное, с придыханием «Гермиона». Она не могла оторваться и не знала, как без этого жила раньше.

— Уже поздно, — сказал Скабиор, когда они остановились на одном из перекрестков.

Гермиона посмотрела в его глаза, темные, тягучие — он шагнул совсем близко, так, что захватывало дух, а касание губ губами было сродни немыслимому притяжению, неизбежности, о которой Гермиона знала с самого начала. 

Она теряла голову и — равновесие, когда он отстранился. Она потянулась следом.

— Хочу к тебе, — выдохнула Гермиона, и все исчезло в вихре аппарации.

**Author's Note:**

> *В английском языке в ее имени нет звонких “г” и “р”


End file.
